magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 3
Magic Knight Rayearth Volume 3 is the third volume in the Magic Knight Rayearth manga series. Summary Volume 3 opens up with Ascot attacking the Magic Knights , meanwhile Umi appears to be in a trance like state in front of the Rune God of Water Selece . He asks her to present him the power and strength of a heart worthy of a Magic Knight. Umi notices her friends in trouble and rushes to their defense, she starts to convince Ascot to stop fighting because he is hurting her and his own friends showing him the error of his ways. He tells her that he is sorry and stops the fight, Selece sees this as proof but tells her that she is not yet ready and shall return when she becomes a true Magic Knight. They leave the structure and head high into the sky towards the Shrine of the Wind where Fuu enters a hypnotized trance like state similar to Umi when she meet her Rune God. Meanwhile another one of Zagato's henchmen arrives and hypnotizes Hikaru and Umi to attack Fuu. Fuu shows her strength of heart to the Rune God of Wind Windam by defeating Caldina and rescuing her friends through the power of friendship allowing their armor to morph again. Meanwhile time is running out for Princess Emeraude and Cephiro , Zagato sends out the Captain of the Inner Guard Lafarga‎ to bring back the heads of the Magic Knights. The Magic Knights head to the Shrine in the volcano and notice that all three shrines were visible from the air when they first entered the world. They enter the volcano shrine and Hikaru enters a trance and passes alone through a wall of fire where she meets her own Rune God . Lafarga quickly arrives and another battle begins, Hikaru proves her strength of heart by saving her friends from Lafarga breaking his mind control in the process. Their weapons and armor morph again allowing them to become true Magic Knights and they all don their Rune Gods. This allows them to reach Zagato in his flying fortress and the battle begins, the Magic Knights defeat Zagato causing Princess Emeraude to call out his name. Emeraude then transforms from the form of a child into an adult in a violent rage with an intent to kill the Magic Knights for taking away her beloved. The Magic knights are shocked to find out the truth, the good side of Princess Emeraude explains that as the Pillar she wasn't meant to fall in love but did so and that's why all of this is happening. She tells the Magic Knights to kill her because she can't take her own life, they are reluctant to do it but have no other choice. The 3rd volume ends abruptly with all three girls appearing back in Tokyo Tower crying out "it's no fair" regretting what they have just done. Anime Adaption The third manga volume corresponds to 10 to 20 episodes of the anime, there are several changes in the story to develop characters. The Battle at the Sea and Wind Shrine's are mostly similar, there are several sections added that feature Ascot and Caldina acting as a team. Also Ferio returns developing his relationship with Fuu further than the Manga. An exclusive anime character called Inouva was also added, Lafarga is fought shortly before entering the Fire Shrine and is replaced by Zagato on the inside. Finally the final battle against the Zagato and Princess Emeraude is mostly similar giving a more emotional closure to the end of the story. Category:Manga